No Place Like Home
by Troll99
Summary: Rommie returns to Andromeda after four weeks. A short piece, written after S2 finale, therefore not regarding the S3 opener. Review it if you liked it!


Title: No Place Like Home (Rommie's POV)  
Author: Troll99  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Lava and Rockets, Tunnel At the End Of the Light  
Pairing: Rommie/Dylan  
Genre: Romance  
Description: Rommie returns to Andromeda after four weeks  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Tribune Entertainment  
  
***********************  
  
I lean back in my pilot's chair and my thoughts fly back to Andromeda. It has been four weeks now, since I've been away. And that is definitely too long. Not because I'm supposed to be a part of the ship, more because I think of Andromeda as of my home. I set the coordinates and switch the autopilot on. I have some hours of flight to manage.  
  
In my memories, I return into the past four weeks. They have been quite pleasant and interesting, but also very boring and, most of all, lonely. No one of the crew has been with me; no one was able to accompany me. I have been completely alone on Moebius and held lectures on their military academy. Yes, it has been interesting, but somehow I still have the feeling, that someone else instead of me could have done it. After all, I wonder, why they decided that a ship's avatar should do this? Androids aren't so very popular so as this could have been the reason. But, on the other hand, perhaps it is because we managed to reinstall this new Commonwealth. And, Dylan being unable to go, they decided to call me instead.  
  
Dylan! When this name crosses my mind, I feel a pleasant feeling inside of me and I smile happily. How long have I lived on a hope, a hope, he'd finally realize how much I loved him! And then, one day, all of a sudden, that day came! The circumstances weren't exactly the happiest ones, but for me, it has been the happiest day of my entire existence, as he held me in his arms and said: "Rommie, I must confess, that I'm such a jerk. I fell in love with you and I didn't want to show it. But, I can't do it anymore. I love you!"  
  
Oh my God, how happy was I then! And how happy I still am! And besides, this confession has been spoken out exactly as we thought we'd lost Tyr and Beka forever.  
  
Simultaneously, all my memories on that terrible time wake up. The time, when we thought they have been lost, they have been killed. When Maru returned empty. I can still see Dylan's face, as he ran into the destroyed Maru cockpit. And the days afterwards! Perhaps it was the first time ever, he realized I really wanted to help him. He never spoke with me so much as then. And at that time ...... he searched for me so often, and usually found me on Observation Deck. Sure, I have been concerned for them too. They have always been very important to me. And I often sat on the Observation Deck all the night, just watching out into the endless space, admiring its beauty. I felt so small, so unimportant then. But, as Dylan came to me and wanted to talk, I realized, that I am not so unimportant. He wanted to talk to me; he wanted to be comforted by me. At first, I misinterpreted his intentions. I thought, he was grieving because of Beka's disappearance and was mourning after her as a woman. And, being somehow hurt, also our first talks weren't exactly successful. I didn't know how to behave myself: should I be a good little AI and help him, or should I make him understand, that I'm also a woman who loves him. But as time passed by, I realized, he sees Beka only as a friend and his first officer. And as I realized that, everything seemed easier. And then it happened one day; we sat on the Observation Deck, as so often before and tried to figure out, where we could search for them. He suddenly went completely quiet and looked at me strangely. I feared he'd flip out, but he just kept looking at me that way. And then ..... and then, he took me in his arms and caressed my hair tenderly. I still remember that I almost lost my consciousness. I had no idea how to respond. Is he meaning it, or is he just playing around with me? And then he spoke THOSE words! And then he KISSED me! My God, I have been kissed before, but not that way! I felt like I was falling into some bottomless abyss, I couldn't sort out a single reasonable thought. My circuitry was playing wild. As he finally loose of me, I still couldn't believe. And then he looked at me with his blue eyes. In that very moment I knew - he was serious!  
  
On the same day, we found Beka and Tyr! Yes, it has definitely been the luckiest day in my life!  
  
I smile at these thoughts. Then, my mind switches again and I think if I should tell Dylan whom I met on Moebius. Molly! Molly, who almost succeeded to wrinkle Dylan around her finger! I don't like her! Luckily, I managed to arrange, that she'd be transferred to another ship immediately after she finished her schooling. I grin a bit evil. But, I am a quick learner, though! And I thank Rev Bem that he taught me a bit of diplomacy. I could arrange it only by playing out all my knowledge of diplomatic negotiations. And poor little Molly even thinks I made her a favor! If she only knew! Well, after all, it's only right, that such things happen to her. I will never again let such women get too close to Dylan! Well, on my second thought, I decide I'll not tell him that I met her. You can never be careful enough!  
  
Time just seem to fly by, while I relive the past times. I look at the watch - one hour and I'll be home again. With my crew, with my Dylan! It's about time to call Andromeda.  
  
I establish the connection and I see my second me appearing on the screen. "Hi me! I'm coming back. I'll be there in about an hour. How are you ... me .... doing?" She smiles and answers: "I'm glad to see me again. How's it going? Good! They're all here and wait for you to come back. They all missed you. And, believe it or not, me too!"  
  
Yes, our fierce discussions! They are, I hope, a part of the past. Since I'm together with Dylan, I changed my attitude towards her. And she finally accepted the fact, that I'm not just her avatar, but also an individual person. Well, to be honest, she still has some problems sometimes, accepting the fact that I live with Dylan. But, she'll have to learn how to live with that!  
  
I hear my own voice: "Could I speak to Dylan?"  
  
She nods and disappears. Dylan's face appears and he smiles happily at me. In his eyes I see, that he's really glad to see me again. "My dearest! Finally are you coming back. Andromeda says you'll be here in one hour. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again and to kiss your sweet lips!"  
  
I think: "He must be all alone on the Bridge. Otherwise he wouldn't say such things!" But my answer comes, as the humans would say, straight from my heart: "Dylan, you can't imagine how much I've missed you. You have to promise me something: next time I have to be absent for such a long time, you come with me. And if you have to go, I must accompany you. I feel like I haven't seen you in years. Will you be waiting for me when I arrive?"  
  
He smiles: "Surely. They all want to greet you, but I don't want them around when you come. This moment is only for you and me. I love you, Rommie!"  
  
"I love you too Dylan. I'm looking forward to be in your embrace again." I send him a kiss and he does the same. Then I quit the connection. Funny! In the last months I began to act so humanly. I wouldn't believe it before that I'd turn out so human!  
  
I lean back again and close my eyes. I'm dreaming of the moment I'm back in his arms again and I feel an immense desire for that moment to come as soon as possible.  
  
One hour passes and I'm approaching Andromeda. I carefully bring my slipfighter into the hangar and as I land, I can see Dylan standing behind the air lock. As soon as the hangar closes and atmosphere is reestablished, the door opens and Dylan comes in with quick steps. I switch off all the systems, stand up and run eagerly to the ramp. I nervously wait till it comes down and then rush down to the floor and in the next moment I'm in his arms.  
  
It's indescribably beautiful here! How comfortable, secure! And after four weeks of absence, I feel like I've fallen in love with him again. I fell his hands, tenderly stroking my back and my hair. I look into his eyes and smile. And then I feel his lips closing on mines and a passionate kiss that he gives me. I close my eyes and return his kiss with all of my love.  
  
No, there's no place like home! 


End file.
